


Fairy boys

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW, boys with wings, manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut
Summary: All of my Fairy!Friday manips from long ago. Most of these are terrible and I don't even know what I was thinking but I hope they'll make someone out there smile.





	Fairy boys




End file.
